Video Chile: ADV Garantía Original Video
/ Buenos Aires, Argentino-chileno|status = Active|years_active = 1986-2025|row3 = VHS DVD Blu-ray|row3 = PAL|row9 = Argentinian Spanish Chilean Spanish Mexician Spanish Castilian Spanish Venezuela Spanish Peru Spanish Colombia Spanish Panama Spanish Salvador Spanish|}}You can also see some Latin Spanish dubbing here Video Chile: ADV Garantía Original Video (also known as Video Chile) are the home video, DVD and Blu-ray compilation in (PAL). It is the worldwide outside on Argentinian in Chilean. It is distributed of Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment, Buena Vista, Warner Home Video, MGM Home Entertainment, Fox Home Entertainment, Paramount Home Media Distribution, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, Universal Pictures Home Entertainment and many companies for VHS, DVD and Blu-ray. International Video Releases: VHS DVD & Blu-ray List of distributiors from Video Chile: ADV Garantía Original Video *Walt Disney Home Video *Touchstone Home Video *Hollywood Pictures Home Video *Buena Vista Home Video *Disney Videos *Walt Disney Home Entertainment *Buena Vista Home Entertainment *MGM/UA Home Video *MGM Home Entertainment *Fox Video *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment *CIC Video *MCA Universal Home Video *Warner Home Video *FlashStar Home Video *Columbia Pictures List of collects from Video Chile: ADV Garantía Original Video 1986-1989 1990-1994 *20,000 Leguas de Viaje Submarino (1954) (Walt Disney Home Video) (2 de Marzo de 1990) (Relanzado) *El Secreto del Castillo (1976) (Walt Disney Home Video) (9 de Marzo de 1990) (Relanzado) *Cupido Motorizado (1968) (Walt Disney Home Video) (16 de Marzo de 1990) (Relanzado) *Pandilleros en Apuros (1975) (Walt Disney Home Video) (23 de Marzo de 1990) *Los Arqueros del Rey (1952) (Walt Disney Home Video) (30 de Marzo de 1990) *Un Viernes Loco (1977) (Walt Disney Home Video) (6 de Abril de 1990) (Relanzado) *Secuestrado (1960) (Walt Disney Home Video) (13 de Abril de 1990) (Relanzado) *Los Hijos del Capitán Grant (1962) (Walt Disney Home Video) (20 de Abril de 1990) *La Isla del Tesoro (1950) (Walt Disney Home Video) (27 de Abril de 1990) (Relanzado) *Su Más Fiel Amigo (1957) (Walt Disney Home Video) (11 de Mayo de 1990) (Relanzado) *Las Tres Vidas de Thomasina (1963) (Walt Disney Home Video) (18 de Mayo de 1990) *Operación Cupido (1961) (Walt Disney Home Video) (25 de Mayo de 1990) *La Bella Durmiente (1959) (Un Clásico de Walt Disney/Video Coléccion de Walt Disney) (14 de Septiembre de 1990) *OZ... Un Mundo Fantásico (1985) (Walt Disney Home Video) (21 de Septiembre de 1990) *Los Lobos no Iloran (1983) (Walt Disney Home Video) (28 de Septiembre de 1990) (Relanzado) *Cuento de Navidad de Mickey (1983) (Walt Disney Home Video/Video Coléccion de Walt Disney) (5 de Octubre de 1990) *Mickey y su Pandilla (1989) (Walt Disney Home Video/Video Coléccion de Walt Disney) (12 de Octubre de 1990) *Winni Pú y Un Día para Igor (1983) (Walt Disney Home Video/Video Coléccion de Walt Disney) (19 de Octubre de 1990) *Un Borrico en Navidad (1978) (Walt Disney Home Video/Video Coléccion de Walt Disney) (26 de Octubre de 1990) *Tron, El Guerrero Electrónico (1982) (Walt Disney Home Video) (16 de Noviembre de 1990) (Relanzado) *El Abismo Negro (1979) (Walt Disney Home Video) (23 de Noviembre de 1990) *PatoAventuras: El Tesoro de los Soles Dorados (1987) (Walt Disney Home Video/Video Coléccion de Walt Disney) (30 de Noviembre de 1990) *Terminator (1984) (FlashStar Home Video) (1 de Febrero de 1991) *El Verdugo de Dragones (1981) (Walt Disney Home Video/Paramount Pictures) (8 de Marzo de 1991) *Crystal Ice (1986) (Walt Disney Home Video) (15 de Marzo de 1991) *La Pandilla de Cupido Motorizado (1974) (Walt Disney Home Video) (22 de Marzo de 1991) *Los Perros de Mí Mujer (1966) (Walt Disney Home Video) (29 de Marzo de 1991) *PatoAventuras: El Tiempo es Dinero (1988) (Walt Disney Home Video/Video Coléccion de Walt Disney) (5 de Abril de 1991) *La Dama y el Vagabundo (1955) (Un Clásico de Walt Disney/Video Coléccion de Walt Disney) (12 de Abril de 1991) *Una Fiesta de Hollywood (1934) (Walt Disney Home Video/MGM) (19 de Abril de 1991) *Chip y Chop, Comando de Rescate: Guardabosques al Rescate (1989) (Walt Disney Home Video/Video Coléccion de Walt Disney) (26 de Abril de 1991) *El Fantasma de Barbanegra (1968) (Walt Disney Home Video) (10 de Mayo de 1991) *El Carnaval de las Tinieblas (1983) (Walt Disney Home Video) (17 de Mayo de 1991) *Pandilleros en Apuros 2 (1979) (Walt Disney Home Video) (24 de Mayo de 1991) *El Viaje Incredible (1963) (Walt Disney Home Video) (31 de Mayo de 1991) *Jungla de Cristal (1988) (Fox Video) (7 de Junio de 1991) *La Sirenita (1989) (Walt Disney Los Clásicos/Disney Video Coléccion) (13 de Septiembre de 1991) *Querida, Encogí a Los Niños (1989) (Walt Disney Home Video) (20 de Septiembre de 1991) *¿Quién Engañó a Roger Rabbit? (1988) (Walt Disney Home Video/Touchstone Pictures) (27 de Septiembre de 1991) *PatoAventuras: Super PatoAventuras (1988) (Walt Disney Home Video/Disney Video Coléccion) (11 de Octubre de 1991) *La Tostadora Valiente (1987) (Walt Disney Home Video) (18 de Octubre de 1991) *Cuentos Aereos: Saqueo y Relampagos (1990) (Walt Disney Home Video/Disney Video Coléccion) (25 de Octubre de 1991) *Detrás de las Escenas en Disney Studio (1941) (Walt Disney Home Video) (15 de Noviembre de 1991) *La Victoria del Domino Aéreo (1943) (Walt Disney Home Video) (22 de Noviembre de 1991) *Fantasia (1940) (La Obra Maestra Original de Walt Disney/Disney Video Coléccion) (29 de Noviembre de 1991) *Solo en Casa (1990) (Fox Video) (13 de Diciembre de 1991) 1995-1996 1997-1999 2000-2001 2001-2005 2006-2007 2008-2009 2010-2015 2016-2019 2020 2021-2025 See also: *List of Walt Disney and Buena Vista video releases Category:Argentinian Spanish dubs Category:Latin Spanish dubs Category:Castilian Spanish dubs